The Complications With Love
by Peoplewhoareawesome
Summary: England has fallen desperately in love with America. He tries to find ways to get that git to fall in love with him. Love is complicated.Real names used. Set at Hetalia Academy.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Hetalia**

**First time writing! USUK PruCan, maybe more pairings later. :) Warning: yaoi. Real names used.**

** England's POV:**

****Every high school has it's own groups. The populars, nerds, etc. Me? I would consider myself the kind of person who has just enough friends. Let's just say I can tick people off. Ah well. I really don't care. If people are going to talk to me the way frog does than all human beings had better get the bloody well out of my face. Wankers. Anyways, hello. I'm Authur. I have a small group of friends and I don't like to get involved too much with people's business. I love fairies and my beloved Flying Mint Bunny. And yes they're real. Bloody wankers. So, I have an issue. There's an arse of an American in the popular group that I've fallen in love with. What a git. The football champ who can eat a billion Cheeseburgers and still have a perfect set of muscles. Not that I've noticed. So anyways, today at lunch I was sitting with my group of friends staring at Alfred. (the American) Kiku, my Chinese friend caught me. Git.

"Authur-san, are you staring at the Cheeseburger Man?"

I started blushing of course. Shut up, bloody wankers.

"Authur-san, are you blushing?" Kiku said

I felt slightly hot, a pink twinge apparently forming on my pale cheeks.

"N-no I'm not!" I glared at him. But of course all he stared at we're those bloody eyebrows of mine.

"Sup Canadia!" I heard an over-confident, slightly annoying voiced Alfred wrap an arm around a small, slightly transparent boy. Matthew. Alfred's brother.

Matt was sitting next to me, a hint of annoyance in his eyes. Of course Alfred wasn't coming to talk to me. He never did. I looked to the side out the long glass window in our cafeteria as the conversation drowned on. I looked at my reflection. Why would Alfred ever fall for me? I wasn't very attractive. Very plain, and curse those bloody eyebrows. For a moment I imagined what it would be like for Alfred to love me...

"Hey Artie, I've gotta tell you something important."

"Whot."

Alfred moved quickly. He pinned me to the wall and was only inches away from my face. I stared up at his baby-blue eyes and felt his hot breath on my face. My own breath hitched in my throat.

"I love you" He whispered in my ear.

"I love you too" I said. He closed the gap between us and our lips pressed together. Electricity flowed through my veins. For that sparkling moment nothing in the world mattered. I wasn't mad at anyone. I didn't care about grades, or friends, or anyone else except Alfred.

I snapped out of my daydream and looked over at Alfred, now talking to Kiku, Matt, and Gilbert (who had wondered why he wasn't getting the attention from Matt). I looked into Alfred's deep blue eyes, and for a shinning moment, our eyes connected. I could feel a blush rising to my cheeks as I looked away.

This was going to be hard.


	2. Ideas and Sucess

**I do not own hetalia, set at Hetalia Academy, USUK, human names used, ect. Thanks for reading!**

What the bloody hell am I going to do about that American. Every single day I think I'm getting further away from him. I have to make a move! But no matter what I say, it'll be weird. We never really talk. Ah well. What can I do? I need some ideas! I could play baseball with him. No, I am extremely bad at baseball. And football. And pretty much all sports except for soccer. Hmmm. What else does Alfred like to do? Ah! Kiku said he's into horror movies! Fantastic I just bought a new one. This had better bloody work. I don't want to make an arse of my self. Again.

~~The next morning~~

Oh god here comes Alfred. I sighed and took a deep breath. I acted casual as a pretended I wasn't planning out my every move.

"Alfred,"

"Ya what eyebrows?" He said with a slight smirk. I scowled slightly. How do I live with that nickname?

"I heard that you like to listen and watch horror movies." What did I just say? Oh god I can't even talk normally I'm so nervous.

"Uh ya I guess so." Alfred said with a slannoyed confused look on his face. I avoided his eyes.

"Well, um I just got a new one and i wondered if u wanted to come watch it with me." I looked down at my old black boots. How boring.

"Uh, will there be food?" This is where I looked up. Finally realizing how unlike we were.

"Uf you want food, bloody wanker, you'll have to get it yourself. I will not buy those slimy cow sandwiches for you. Git." Surprisingly, he smiled, as if waiting to hear the usual me. Good to know he likes me for who I am.

"Sounds good enough for me." He smiled his signature smile and my heart melted a little. Everything about him was perfect. I liked him just the way he was too. But if he brings a bloody hamburger I swear I'm rethinking this.

"See you around 6 then."

"Mmm-Kay"

~~At around 6~~

"I'm here!" Alfred burst through the door and scared the bloody hell out of me.

"Do you know how to knock?!" I said. My eyebrows knitting together.

"Jeez sorry. It was open. I brought food! Some pizza for me, and some scones I found at some bakery for you." My eyes lit up at the sound of the word "scones".

"Soooo,"said Alfred. "What's da movie 'bout?"

"Horror." I said. My face expressionless.

I eventually put the movie in and imediently Alfred began to freak out. It was actually kind of cute. At first. To help him overcome his fear I slowly moved closer. I felt hot and hoped my gesture was the right one. He didn't notice. Alfred was curled up in a ball muttering something like "It's just a movie..." I looked at how helpless he looked. What a rare sight. I took this as an opportunity. I moved even closer and held my breath. I slowly put an arm around Alfred's shoulders. I felt his body somewhat relax and straighten up. I continued this for the entire movie. For a second we looked each other in the eyes the same feeling came again, but I didn't look away. The movie ended.

"Do you want me to drop you off?" I said after a moment of silence.

"Aw! Can't I stay a little longer?"

I raised my eyebrows a little. He was so childlike.

"Whot do you want to do?"

"Lets play truth or dare!"

Shit.


	3. Truth or Truth

**Hello! Yay truth or dare! My favorite game. Thank u for reviewing! Oh and by the way, I'm so sorry I noticed a typo. Kiku is NOT Chinese! Sorry. Anyways, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

****Bloody wanker! I hate that game! Why does he have to love everything I hate? Ah well. We have so many differences.

"Ok I'll ask you first. But how can we do dares? It's just the two of us. Lets only ask truths." Alfred suggested.I just stared at him. Well, glowered.

"Uhh, what is your sexual orientation?" Alfred said without looking at me. Well this could be interesting. What do I say? I thought. Better get things started at least.

"Gay." I mumbled. Not looking at him. I could feel his eyes on me. My neck started to prickle and I heard a slightly excited voice say,

"Really?"

I looked up finally and merely nodded. Those soft blue eyes staring deep into my own emerald ones. My breathing became slightly abnormal.

Alfred was still smiling when he said, "Your turn."

"Er, how about you? What's your sexual orientation?"

"Mmm, gay as well." He hummed.

My eyes widened with excitement and shock. Well I didn't know that. This was going to make things easier.

"Ok. Would you rather go out with France or Russia?"

I groaned. "There is no bloody way I would ever go out with that arse Frog! Bloody git! But, Russia... He's just... Terrifying. But I don't care. I'm not going out with frog ever. So I chose Russia. Alfred just looked at me, amused.

"So would you rather date China or Japan?" I said. This was actually getting to be kind of fun. Sort of.

"Japan. I like his cooking better." Alfred answered. "What do you hate most about yourself?" He asked.

"My bloody eyebrows!" I said a little too passionately. Alfred just smiled, the way he always does. "Er, what do others hate most about you?"

"Well they say I'm bossy. And annoying. And loud." He sighed and I felt a little sorry for him. Although the traits were true. "Hey what time is it?" Alfred asked.

"Almost eleven." I said a little shocked at the time, but I didn't show it. I didn't want Alfred to leave.

"Wow. I should probably go. Hey this was actually a lot of fun. We should do it again sometime. Do you want to see a movie around 5 tomorrow?" He said hopefully.

I was a little stunned. Alfred had fun? He wanted to see a movie? Something's not right. Once my mind put two and two together, I answered, "Uhh ya. Can you pick me up?"

"Sure!" He said smiling. "It's a date." He smiled waving goodbye, and walked out the door.

I just stood there for a second. Bloody hell. This was working better than I thought. I smiled and walked to my bedroom. Until tomorrow my Alfred.


End file.
